1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and in particular to a lighting apparatus that provides uniform illumination to an indicator for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a variety of consumer electronic devices, the application of LED (Light-Emitting Diode) has become more and more important. With efficacies greater than traditional lamps, along with their durability, small size, light weight and low cost, LEDs have found their way into many applications within the lighting community. Since LEDs have such good performance and low cost, they have also been applied into many fields, for example the automobile industry and instrumentation, in recent years.
Generally, LEDs can be used as indicator lights for an electronic device. For example, the conventional indicator of the LCD-TV (liquid crystal display TV) uses a single or multiple LEDs emitting light through a lens disposed on the front bezel of the LCD-TV. Thereby, users are enabled by the indicator lights to operate the LCD-TV.
While a large area display surface is needed for the indicator, the lens of the indicator can be many shapes. However, using only a single LED light source cannot make uniform illumination due to the distance variation between the LED and the lens.
To address the disadvantage mentioned above, the conventional LED indicator usually uses several LEDs or an EL (Electro-Luminescent) lamp to overcome the non-uniform illumination. However, it is inevitably expensive and complex